Together forever
by AbbyLockhartCarter
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth, along with Rachel and Ella, Spend their last moments together in hawaii....sort of like a "Brothers and Sisters" Gap-filler.


Elizabeth sighed. She was 15 minutes from landing at the Hawaii public airport. She shifted anxiously in her seat, though she dreaded what was to come. Days, maybe weeks of watching her helpless husband, deteriorating before her. A tear came to her eye but she quickly wiped it away as she was getting strange looks from the man sitting in the seat next to her.  
  
She then heard a woman's voice over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentleman, shortly we will be arriving at Hawaii public airport. It is a gorgeous day with a forecast of 87 degrees and sunny. Please enjoy your stay here in Hawaii and thank you for flying American Airlines." The voice said happily.  
  
The plane made a smooth landing and Elizabeth, pushing Ella in the carraige, followed the herd of people out to the baggage claim. She got her bags and took a taxi through the beautiful streets and to the breath taking spot where the hotel that Mark and Rachel were staying at was located. Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked into the double doors of the hotel. She saw Mark and Rachel in the dining room, talking together. Mark looked okay but Rachel looked as if she had been crying. Just as Elizabeth was wondering how to get Rachel's attention without Mark seeing her, Rachel, as if to read her mind, turned around and saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth motioned for Rachel to come to her. Rachel excused herself from the table and ran to Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, thank God you're here!" She said with tears streaming down her face as she gave her step-mother a gentle hug and kiss.  
  
"How is he?" Elizabeth asked, even though she knew the answer to that question.  
  
"He's doing a little better than yesterday but that really doesn't say much. He's eating which is a good sign, right?" She asked hopeful while bending down to smile at Ella.  
  
"Yes that is good" Elizabeth said hesitantly. "How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked in her kind gentle voice.  
  
"I'm okay, I just got really scared when I noticed how poorly he was doing. I don't know what I would've done if he had died and I would be here, and –" Rachel stopped for she could no longer speak. Her tears were flowing rapidly down her face. Elizabeth pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't you worry, I'm right here and I will always be here, I promise. Now dry your eyes and go back to your father." She said handing Rachel her handkerchief " I'll be down in about 10 minutes. I have to get settled and everything. Will you still be here?"  
  
"Yeah most likely." Rachel said, drying her eyes. " We haven't gotten our food yet, would you like me to order you something?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes please, I'll just have a salad. Oh and could you get Ella some juice?" Elizabeth asked politely  
  
"Sure, hurry back!" Rachel said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right down." She said and went to get settled into the room.  
  
Rachel walked back to a very worried and confused Mark.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?" Mark asked with a look of sheer confusion on his face.  
  
"Oh, I—uh—I saw a friend I met on the beach yesterday and we talked for a while and I got so caught up in our conversation I didn't realize I had been away so long, sorry." She said  
  
Mark smiled. " You always seem to make friends wherever you go, don't you?"  
  
Rachel giggled. "Oh dad, I'm not that popular!"  
  
"You'll always seem popular to me!" Mark said and tickled Rachel's side.  
  
"Oh dad" Rachel said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's something I won't miss!" He said about her constant eye rolling habit.  
  
Just then the waitress brought out their food. " Can I get you anything else?" She asked smiling.  
  
"No I think we're –" Mark began.  
  
"Yes!" Rachel interrupted. "The house salad please and some apple juice."  
  
"Sure" The waitress said and went off to put in the order.  
  
Once again Mark had a confused look on his face but then he just shrugged. " nice to know you have such a good appetite!" he said smiling  
  
Just then Rachel saw Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. Elizabeth went and stood directly behind Mark.  
  
"Hey dad, could you get me the salt from the other table? This ones empty." She asked and smiled. Elizabeth smiled too. Mark stood up and found himself face to face with Elizabeth.  
  
"Hi." Mark said, not knowing much else to say.  
  
"Hello stranger" Elizabeth said and giggled.  
  
Mark pulled himself together. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?" He asked, more seriously now and looked down at Ella who was smiling up at him.  
  
"Oh I thought I'd come to visit. I won't be in your way don't worry!" She said giving his shoulder a little wack.  
  
"Oh no, I don't mind," He said and then whispered in her ear. " I was actually getting a bit lonely!"  
  
"Oh well good. Now I'm going to eat my salad!" She said with a smirk.  
  
Rachel smiled at Mark who now seemed to understand what all of this was about. He mouthed a quick thank you to Rachel which seemed to sum up everything. After lunch, Mark, and Elizabeth went shopping with Ella in the stroller and Rachel and her friend went swimming at the beach. Elizabeth took Mark's hand and together they walked the streets filled with shops and venders.  
  
Elizabeth heaved a sigh. "I have missed you so much." She said and unexpectedly began to tear.  
  
"No no, please, don't do this now." Mark said twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.  
  
"I know but I can't stop thinking about you and how much I'm going to miss you." She said, stopping to put her arms around Mark.  
  
"Shh, let's just enjoy our time together, huh?" Mark said smiling a bit.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I love you." She said  
  
"I love you too, don't forget that!" He said taking her hand again and then went walking together until they came to a jewelry shop. Mark motioned for Elizabeth to come into the shop and they looked around. Mark looked through the many cases of beautiful things and then came across 3 gold lockets. That gave mark an idea.  
  
"Let's just keep walking." Mark said motioning Elizabeth out of the store. They took hands once more and continued on their walk.  
  
After they walked in and out of many shops, Mark and Elizabeth went back to their room to relax. Mark knew that now he had to do what he planned.  
  
Mark went outside to find Rachel who was swimming with her friend. Rachel ran up to him. "Hey is everything okay?" She asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah , everything is fine. Listen, I need to go into town to get something but I don't want Elizabeth to know I went alone. I'm going to tell her that you came so is it okay if you girls make yourselves scarce for about ½ hour or so?" He asked.  
  
"Sure dad. We were just going to go get ice cream at Gray's anyway." Rachel said, a bit confused but willing to go along with whatever he had planned.  
  
"Thank Rach, now come with me to tell Elizabeth." He said and took her hand.  
  
Mark and Rachel went into the room where Elizabeth was rocking Ella to sleep. Quietly, Mark told Elizabeth where "They" Were going and despite Elizabeth's disapproval, he went into town.  
  
***  
  
Later at dinner  
  
Mark, Rachel, Elizabeth and Ella all went out to dinner that night. When they got to the restaurant, they all sat down and ordered. Mark waited until just the right time and he got out the three gold boxes. Elizabeth and Rachel watched curiously. Mark cleared his throat and raised his glass.  
  
"I would like to make a toast to my three girls. You are the most important people in my life. Without you, I would have never been able to live the live I lived which is probably the best that anyone could ever ask for. I love you three so much and I want that love to linger even when I am not here anymore." Mark paused to hand the three boxes to the all three of them. " This hopefully will serve as a remembrance and as something you can wear whenever you want and hopefully remind you three of how much I love you." Mark stopped and looked at Elizabeth who had tears streaming down her face. Then he looked over at Rachel whose eyes were filled with tears as well. Then he watched them both as they opened their boxes and held up the 2 beautiful shining gold lockets. Elizabeth's was engraved with the words "You are my soul-mate for life, I love you. Mark". Rachel's was engraved with the words " Follow you dreams, I love you. Dad."  
  
Rachel smiled and looked at Elizabeth who was smiling as well but still had tears in her eyes. Mark spoke again.  
  
"I hope you three will not forget me but I do ask that you promise me a few things. Even though I am gone, you can still miss me but don't let it get in the way of anything. I want you both to live your dreams. And most importantly, I want all three of you to take care of each other. Be there for each other when ever anyone needs someone. I will do everything I can to be there for you…Even when I am gone." Mark said and wiped away a tear from his own eye. " I love you." He said to sum everything up.  
  
They ate the rest of their dinner and walked back to their room, Ella in Mark's arms and Rachel and Elizabeth holding hands, each wearing their lockets and holding them close to their heart. 


End file.
